Mean Witches
by Sylviecake231
Summary: Based on Mean Girls. Ginny has just started in sixth-year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what will The Plastics - Cho, Hermione and Hannah - make of her arrival? And what about Cho's completely gorgeous ex-boyfriend? Will he get a say in this Girl-World-War?
1. That Awkward First Day At Hogwarts

A/N – A quick note about this story. I've read a Harry Potter/Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging story and a Harry Potter/She's the Man story (both of which can be found in my favourites) but I've never read a Harry Potter/Mean Girls story, even though there is loads of funny photos with Mean Girls quotes. Enjoy this! Inform me of any errors! And most importantly, REVIEW!

Note: This version of Mean Girls/Harry Potter is Copyrighted, okay? By me. So don't plagierise this or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mean Girls or Harry Potter. If I did, Rose and Scorpius would get married! *squeals*

(I will love you forever if you give me a review, and I will hand out imaginary biscuits, or cookies, as those American readers/reviewers will know them as.)

* * *

'This is your lunch, okay? I put a galleon in there so you can buy some pumpkin juice. You can ask one of the older children where to do that.' Dad told me.

'Will you remember to write to us? I'm expecting a letter each week at least, so don't forget. Okay? Are you ready?' Mum added.

'I think so.' I smiled at my parents. My mum came and put her arm round me, while my dad picked up his magical camera.

'It's Ginny's big day!' He smiled, taking photo after photo. My mum started to sniff and sob. I guess that it's natural for mums to cry on their first day of school, but this usually happens when the child is five, or in the Wizarding World's case, eleven. I'm sixteen, and until today, I was homeschooled, because my parents were worried about the threat of Lord Voldemort. After all the fuss died down, though, Professor Dumbledore urged my mum to send me to Hogwarts, where I would be safe in the company of all the other students, including my cousin Ron and his brothers. I know that you're probably thinking that Homeschooled kids are freaks, or that we're weirdly religious or something. But my family's totally normal, except that my dad is obsessed with the Muggle World, and my mum is very overprotective of me. Lord Voldemort terrorized the entire Wizarding World, so my mum kept me at home to 'keep me safe' and taught me household spells. But then Lord Voldemort lost most of his power and turned totally weak and feeble and went into hiding, so it was goodbye The Burrow, and hello Hogwarts.

After my parents and I had apparated to Hogwarts (Usually I would have taken the train with the other kids, but I had to get there early so I could be 'sorted', whatever that was, but I soon found out that it was totally fine and I just needed to sit on a stool and put on a hat. Only it turned out to be a talking hat, and it put me in Gryffindor, which I know is the house that Ron is in, because I heard Mum talking about it to Dad. I said goodbye to them (Mum pulled out her hankie again) and then I went into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast.

* * *

The hall was huge, and I had trouble finding the Gryffindor house, but finally I found it, and I moved towards a tall girl with a brown ponytail.

'Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Ginny Weasley.' I told her.

'Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass,' replied the girl, and she sat down.

A small blonde girl on the next table laughed, and the boy sitting in front of her on our table tried to cover his mouth to disguise his laughter.

I moved to sit next to the girl, but got distracted by a hiss from the next table.

It was the blonde girl again. 'You don't wanna sit there. Sophie Roper's boyfriend's going to sit there.'

As if on cue, a short, brown-haired boy staggered over, and almost fell into his seat. Sophie looked delighted.

'Hey baby,' she said, and they began to heatedly snog right in front of me.

I grimaced, and moved down the row until I found another space on the bench.

'Uh uh.' It was the blonde girl again. 'He farts a lot.'

The boy next to the gap turned around to look at me sheepishly, and I moved away sharpish, only to find the next seat being taken by a tall boy with messy brown hair. I moved back toward the front, only to accidently crash into one of the Professors, who was walking up the row with a goblet of wine, which had spilt all over her in the process.

'Merlin, I am so sorry!' I cried, bending down to pick up the goblet she had dropped, and to try and siphon away the wine on the stone floor. I bet the Professor could have mopped up the front of her robes using her wand and one of the household spells that my mum used to spend days teaching me, but she didn't have time, and so she hurried up to the front of the hall while everyone who had seen the incident desperately tried to stop laughing.

On her way up to the staff table, she frantically tried to pull her robes over her head, but her longsleeved black shirt underneath got stuck to her wet robes, so as she pulled up the robes, the shirt rode up too, revealing her black bra underneath.

Of course, this meant that all four tables roared with laughter, and the Professor froze.

'Professor McGonagall?' came a loud, questioning voice from the staff table, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'My shirt is stuck to my robes, isn't it?' stated Professor McGonagall, and a pitying Seventh year stood up from their table and pulled down her shirt for her.

'Fantastic,' Professor McGonagall said sarcastically.

'Is everything alright over there?' Dumbledore questioned.

'Oh, yes, Albus,' she replied.

Dumbledore stayed where he was as McGonagall made her way up to the front of the Hall. 'So, how was your summer, Professor McGonagall?'

'My husband died,' she told him, and several students sniffed while some called out saddened 'I'm sorry's.

'Well, I got cursed by a horcrux, and only have a year more to live,' Dumbledore said, in an optimistic kind of way.

'I win,' smiled McGonagall.

'Yes, you do. Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new sixth year student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Ottery St Catchpole.'

'Welcome!' McGonagall gestured to a girl with black wavy hair sitting near the front of the hall.

'The girl gazed around the room before saying, 'I'm from Godric's Hollow.'

'Great!' McGonagall smiled at her.

Dumbledore strode up to the reading-stand thing in front of the staff table and read off a piece of parchment he presumably had there. 'Her name is Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley. Where are you, Ginevra?'

'That's me.' I put my hand in the air from the side of the hall. 'I prefer 'Ginny', though.'

'My apologies. I have a brother named 'Aberforth', and I know how mad he gets when I called him 'Ab'. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my mum named him 'Aberforth.'

'Well, welcome, Ginny, and thank you, Professor Dumbledore,' McGonagall said.

'Oh, thank you. And if you need anything, or if you want to talk to somebody...' Dumbledore started.

'Thank you. Maybe some other time, when my shirt isn't see-through.'

'Okay.' Dumbledore glanced not-so-subtly in the direction of McGonagall's chest, and then addressed the rest of the hall in what I presumed was the normal routinely Welcome Speech.


	2. Breakfast With The House Elves

A/N – Wow! Three reviews in the first chapter? That's a first for me! I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I have more planned out and ready to be added, so I hope that makes up for it.

**HumanyWumany:** I know, I'm sorry. Just imagine she apparated just outside the anti-apparation boundaries, and then walked the rest of the way.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. Like when I got up after the feast to go to the loo.

'Where are you going?' It was one of the Professors asking me, in the midst of the crowd heading off to their dormitories.

'Oh, I-I have to go to the loo.'

'You need special permission from a professor then,' the teacher replied. He was abnormally short, and came up to my thigh.

'Okay. Can I have special permission?'

'Haha. Nice try. Now follow your house prefects up to your dormitory like the rest of the new students.'

I did what I was told. I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me.

'Don't be noisy in the Common Room at this hour!'

'No sneaking off at night!'

No eating meals in the dormitories!'

'Stay in the Common Room after 8 o'clock!'

At breakfast the next day, no one seemed to want me to sit with them. At the first empty space I found, the girl next to it put her bag on it so I couldn't sit there. I moved to the next table, but quickly decided I didn't want to sit with my cousin Ron ('Did you see a nipple? It only counts if you saw a nipple!). I had a few friends in Ottery St Catchpole, but so far, none at Hogwarts.

'Hey!' I said brightly to a group of girls in the middle of the table.

'What?' they replied, looking at me like I was some sort of freak.

I ended up eating lunch in the kitchens, after accidently finding the way in through the portrait of the fruit bowl, and I was allowed by the house elves in there to eat a couple of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice if I kept quiet while they worked. And since I had no one to talk to, and nothing to talk about, I was fine.

I got back to the dormitories just after six, and discovered a letter on my pillow. I opened it half-heartedly, knowing there was only one person who it could be from.

_Dear Ginny darling, _the letter started.

_How was your first day? Are people nice? Did you make any friends? Please let me know!_

_Love, Mum xxxxxxx_

I huffed. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Meeting Luna and Neville

A/N – Thankyou for your lovely reviews, I will continue updating as much as I can, I have vowed to finish this story, and I will, because it is so interesting! Keep reviewing!

By the way, sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer ;)

**Girl Whose Name You Might Know **– I cringed writing about McGonagall's bra, because it was just so un-McGonagall-y. If that's a word. And I feel really bad for you, you must have been so embarrassed! It must have been funny though. And, yes, Dumbledore is amazing!

* * *

I strode into my first class (Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws) the next day with my head held high. I nabbed a seat near the small blonde girl in Ravenclaw, and the more chubby boy in Gryffindor, before taking my cloak off and draping round the back of my chair and putting my bag on the floor by my desk.

'Is that your natural hair colour?' I heard the chubby boy next to me say.

'Yeah,' I smiled at him.

'It's gorgeous.'

'Thankyou,' I replied.

He held the end of my ponytail and held it against his own head. 'See, this is the colour I want.'

'This is Neville. He's almost too gay to function,' said the girl. She had waist-length straggly, dirty-blonde hair and clear blue-grey eyes.

The boy dropped my ponytail and drew back, and I laughed. 'Nice to meet you.'

A boy wearing a Slytherin tie came walking back through the classroom, after quickly grabbing a roll of parchment from the front. 'Nice wig, Luna,' he called. 'What's it made of?'

'Your mum's chest hair,' she snapped back. 'I'm Luna,' she told me.

'Hi, I'm Ginny. Do you guys know where the potions classroom is?'

Neville took my timetable. 'Potions, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, Professor Severus Snape's potions classroom.'

'I think that's in the Dungeons,' Luna commented.

'Yeah, that's in the Dungeons,' Neville echoed.

'Yeah, we'll take you there,' Luna said, smiling.

'Thanks!' I smiled back at them, just as the bell went to signify the beginning of lessons, and Professor McGonagall came striding into the classroom.


	4. Because No One Cares About Potions

A/N – Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I ever written for any of my stories! Seven pages of Microsoft Word! Plus, I'm sorry for not updating for like, a week, and I have no excuse, so feel free to throw imaginary rotten eggs at me...

...okay, stop now. Also, feel free to correct me with any Mean Girls/Harry Potter stuff; I probably have some errors here somewhere.

**sbmcneil **– I know, it's a bit confusing, I'll try and tell you the details. Basically, Harry's year and Ginny's year are mixed together for classes, and I've made Ron Ginny's cousin instead of brother because it's easier to have it that way in this fic. Otherwise Ron would be raving about how hot his sister is, and that's a bit weird. And Neville is very different in this, because he's acting more Damian-y than Neville-y, which I also need in this fic. I chose Neville to be Damian because I love Neville, he's amazing, but if anyone should be a social outcast with Luna, it's Neville.

Review! Please! I'll update extra quickly if I get lots of lovely reviews!

* * *

'Watch out!' Neville yelled, pulling me and Luna in tow down the corridor through the crowds of students fighting to get to their next lessons. 'New meat coming through!'

* * *

'Potions, Charms, DADA... You're taking NEWT Defence?' Neville questioned, reading my timetable.

'Yeah, like the counter-dark arts.'

'Eww. Why?' he grimaced.

'Because it helps us protect ourselves against the dark forces out there,' I told him.

'That's beautiful,' he said. 'This girl is deep,' he told Luna, sitting next to her in the shade of a large tree in the Clocktower Courtyard.

'Umm... where's... the potions classroom?' I asked them.

'On the other side on the castle,' Luna said confidently.

I knew immediately then that they were talking about skipping class. 'Won't we get into some sort of trouble for this?' I asked Luna.

'Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends,' Luna said, in a 'duh!' kind of way.

I knew it was wrong to skip class, and my parents, especially my mum, would kill me if they found out. But Luna had said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass up friends, so I sat down next to them, and dumped my bag onto the stone floor of the courtyard. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of potions class.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Potions classroom...)

'You are here,' Snape told the sixth years, 'to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I can teach you many things in this class – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I had last year. This year, I will only accept the best into my NEWT potions class, so make sure that you pay attention, and read every single instruction that I give to you. Understand?'

* * *

'Why didn't they just keep home-schooling you?' Luna asked me.

'Professor Dumbledore wanted me to be more social with other people my age,' I told them. 'Plus, with Lord Voldemort temporarily gone, it was safe enough for me to join without my mum going all paranoid.'

'Oh, you'll get socialised all right, a slice like you,' Neville told me.

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused.

'You're a regulation hottie,' Luna filled in.

'What?' I asked.

'Own it,' Neville said.

'How do you spell your name again, Ginevra?' Luna asked.

'It's Ginny. G-i-n-n-y,' I told her.

'Yeah, I'm gonna call you Ginevra,' Luna decided.

'In the name of Merlin, would you look at Hannah Abbott's quidditch robes?' Neville nudged us and nodded in the direction of the crowd of quidditch robe-clad teenagers pouring out the door from the clocktower.

'Of course, all of The Plastics are in the same quidditch class.' Luna noted.

'Who are The Plastics?' I wondered aloud.

'They're teen royalty,' Neville told me. 'If Hogwarts was 'Teen Witch Weekly', they would always be on the cover.'

'That one there,' Luna pointed to a small blonde girl with two carefully styled baggy pigtails. 'That's Hannah Abbott. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Neville sat next to her in History of Magic last year.'

'She asked me how to spell 'Goblin', he said, and I gave a small laugh, meanwhile Hannah held out her hands to catch the quaffle that was being thrown to her, and she promptly stepped back and failed to catch what was an easy shot.

'And that little one?' Luna pointed to a slim girl with shiny brown wavy hair wearing her quidditch polo top magically shortened to just above her belly button and who had her nose buried in some teen dark romance novel. 'That's Hermione Granger.'

'She's totally rich because her parents are muggle dentists,' Neville informed me.

'Hermione knows everybody's business; she knows everything about everyone,' Luna said.

'That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets,' Neville whispered.

'And evil takes a human form in Cho Chang,' Luna said, and I looked over to see at least five boys carrying a girl with long black shiny hair on their shoulders. 'Don't be fooled, 'cause she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut-faced ho-bag, but in reality she is so much more than that.'

Neville carried on where Luna left off. 'She's the queen bee, a star. The other two are just her workers.'

'Cho Chang. How do I even begin to explain Cho Chang?'

* * *

'Cho Chang is flawless.'

'She has two Twilfit and Tattings purses and a Nimbus 2001.'

'I hear her hair's insured for 10,000 galleons.'

'I hear she does broomstick commercials... at Beaubatons.'

'Her favourite magazine is 'Teen Witch Weekly.'

'One time, she met Viktor Krum at the Twiwizard Tornament-'

'-and he told her she was pretty.'

'One time she punched me in the face. It was awesome!'

* * *

'She always looks fierce. She always wins Yule Ball Queen.' Neville told me as we walked down the crowded corridor.

**(A/N - I'm making the Yule Ball happen every christmas in this fic, except without the Twizard Tournament, obviously. You'll understand why I need this to happen in this fic if you've seen 'Mean Girls'.)**

'Who cares?' Luna said.

'I care!' Neville burst out. 'Every Christmas, the seventh years throw a dance called the Yule Ball, and whoever is elected Yule Ball King and Queen automatically becomes, like, an honorary prefect **(A/N - Anyone read 'The Haunted' by Jessica Verday? If so, you'll know sort-of what I'm talking about. For those who don't read, it's basically like, not a real prefect, it's that you just sit in on the prefect meetings and yeah, that's basically it. I don't blame you guys who think this idea in the fic is crappy, I do. But I couldn't think of an alternative.) **and since I am an active honorary prefect, I would say yes, I care,' Neville argued.

'Wow, Neville, you've truly out-gayed yourself,' Luna commented, and I had to snigger while he playfully punched her in the face. 'Here,' she said to me. 'This map is going to be your guide to Hogwarts. Now, where you sit in the Great Hall is crucial, because you got everybody there, you got your Freshmen, ROTC guys, Preps, JV Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burn-outs, Sexually Active Band Geeks, The Greatest People You'll Ever Meet, and the worst. Beware of The Plastics.'

* * *

That lunchtime, I relished in the fact that I had friends to sit next to this time, and I made my way over to them. Well, I was trying to, before I got stopped by my cousin Ron.

Hey, Ginny. My friends and I are doing a lunchtime survey of new students, can you answer a few questions?'

'Okay, Ron,' I said brightly.

'Is your muffin buttered?'

A few people on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables sniggered. I, however, didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

'What?'

'Would you like me to assign one of my friends to butter your muffin?' He grinned.

'My what?'

'Is he bothering you?' came a sweet-sounding voice from the front end of the Ravenclaw table, and I recognised her immediately as Cho Chang, sitting with Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott. 'Ron, why are you such a skeeze?'

Ron looked at them. 'I'm just being friendly,' he told them.

Hermione tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 'You were supposed to owl me last night!' she hissed.

'Ron! You do not come to a party at my house with Hermione and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested.' She then turned to me. 'Do you wanna have sex with his stupid friends?'

'No thank you.' To be honest, I was horrified at the very idea of hooking up with one of my cousin's friends.

'Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye Ron,' Cho said coolly.

'Bitch,' my cousin muttered as he strode away.

I started to walk over towards Luna and Neville, but Cho stopped me. 'Wait. Sit down.' She smiled at me.

I looked over at Luna and Neville, who were motioning for me to join them. 'Seriously, sit down,' Cho said, so I sat opposite them all.

'Why don't I know you?' Cho asked.

'I'm new. I just moved here from Ottery St Catchpole,' I replied.

'What?'

'I used to be home-schooled.'

'Wait. What?' Cho asked.

'My mom taught me at home,' I patiently told her, but she interrupted.

'No, no, I know what home schooling is, I'm not retarded. So you've actually never been to a real school before?'

I shook my head.

'Shut up.'

I shrugged.

'Shut up!'

'I didn't say anything,' I told them. Was this how people spoke at Hogwarts?

'Home-schooled. That's really interesting,' Cho said.

'Thanks.'

'But you're, like, really pretty.'

'Thank you,' I said politely.

'So you agree.'

'What?'

'You think you're really pretty?'

Oh, I don't know.'

'Oh Merlin, I love your bracelet, where did you get it?' Cho asked me, smiling.

I glanced quickly at my wrist, where a simple silver charm bracelet hung round my wrist. It currently had five charms on it: a wand (to symbolise that I was a witch), a broomstick (because I love quidditch), a heart (from my mum, a muggle car (from my dad), and a horse (I got that one myself).

'Oh, my mum got it for me,' I replied, holding my wrist up and playing with the charms hanging off it.

It's adorable.'

'Oh, it's so fetch.' That was Hermione speaking, smiling at me. Were all The Plastics permanent smilers?'

'What is 'fetch'?' asked Cho.

'Oh, it's like slang, for muggles,' Hermione replied.

'So, if you're from Ottery St Catchpole, why d'you have red hair?' Hannah questioned me.

**(A/N – Luna lives near Ottery St Catchpole, and she has blonde hair. I know it's a bad alternative to the original, but it's all I could think of.)**

'Oh Merlin, Hannah, you can't just ask people why they have red hair,' Hermione hissed.

'Could you give us some privacy for, like 1 second,' asked Cho, still smiling.

'Yeah sure,' I replied. I wasn't sure what else to say.

I looked over at Luna and Neville, who were sitting further down the table. They gave me 'what the hell are you doing?' looks, and I shrugged at them before turning back towards the plastics, who were whispering behind their hands.

'Okay, you should know that we don't do this a lot, so this is like, a really huge deal,' Cho told me.

'We wanna invite you to have lunch with us,' Hermione paused, 'everyday for the rest of the week.' She smiled at me again.

'Oh, er, it's okay-' I tried to tell them that I was planning on sitting with Neville and Luna for the rest of the week and hopefully the year, but Cho interrupted me again.

'Coolness! So we'll see you tomorrow!' Cho smiled, and I knew that she wasn't inviting me; she was ordering me to sit with them at lunch, so I just kept quiet.

'On, Wednesdays, we wear pink!' Hannah happily told me, and I knew then that I was in for a hard and long week.


	5. The Gorgeous Seventh Year in DADA

A/N – Two in one day! I am on a roll! Let me know what you think, though obviously I won't be putting this chapter up until after today's other chapter has some reviews. Sorry for making you wait, I feel mean now, but hey, two in one day is pretty good, so I'll post this tomorrow. Which is today when you're reading this. I'm gonna stop, I'm confusing myself.

Plus, who does everyone think should play Kevin Gnapoor? I was thinking maybe Draco, but I need more ideas! Plus, it won't be the mathletes, it'll be like a kind of duelling club. Let me know!

**Girl Whose Name You Might Know – **Thank you! And I apologize for my bad grammar and stuff. I should know how to spell 'mum', since I'm English! Sorry. I wasn't sure to put 'mom' because of mean girls, but I think I did put 'mum' in there. Once. And I would tell you what 'ROTC' stands for, but I don't actually know, sorry! I don't even know what 'JV' stands for! I'm rubbish when it comes to American-speaking-and-writing stuff! And I have a slightly twisted plot planned as a possibility, though don't worry; I would never break up Harry and Ginny! I love them too much, especially Ginny. And Teddy, And Draco and Scorpius, even though Teddy and Scorpius aren't in this! And Draco is a minor character and is totally different to his 'Mean Girls' counterpart. Plus, on a different topic, I went through chapter 5 and changed all the single speech marks to double speech marks for you! I'm too generous for my own good, but I didn't mind, so, yeah, don't feel bad or anything. Sorry for rambling. Enjoy reading, and thank you for reviewing!

**Holyhead Harpies** – Thank you! :) And I love your penname!

**AleydisEcho** – I think I spelled that right. Thank you! I will try and update more frequently! :)

* * *

"Oh Merlin! Okay, you have to do it, okay, and then you have to tell me all of the horrible things that Cho says!" Luna exclaimed later in the bathroom.

"Cho seems...sweet," I replied honestly. She had invited me to sit with her, after all. And she had saved me from being raped by Ron's friends.

Luna's face twisted into a disgusted grimace. "Cho Chang is not sweet, she's a scum-sucking road whore, she ruined my life!" she declared dramatically as Neville came out a nearby cubicle.

"She's fabulous, but she's evil," Neville told me.

"Hey, get outta here!" That was a small brown-haired girl who looked to be about thirteen-ish.

"Merlin, Viktor Krum, you're so cool, I love you!" Neville cried, chasing the girl out the bathroom with his arms out ready for a hug. **(A/N – I don't really get that bit; sorry if I messed up or got it wrong!) **

"Why do you hate her?" I asked Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Cho. You seem to really hate her."

"Yes. What's your question?"

"Well, my question is, why?" I asked. Luna obviously had some reason to hate Cho so much, and I wondered what it was.

But it was Neville that answered. "Cho started a rumor that Luna was like-"

"Neville! Shall we not?" hissed Luna, obviously telling him to shut up immediately, which he did. "Now, look, this isn't about hating her; I just think it would be like a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say."

"What do we even talk about?" I asked. I'd been raised in the country with my mum and dad; I didn't know what normal girls my age liked.

Luna said "Hair products!" in a sort of I-don't-know!-way, while Neville chimed in with "Gwenog Jones!"

'Is that a band?' I asked nervously.

"Will you just do it? Please?" Luna yelled at me, and I flinched at her outburst.

I was defeated. "Okay, fine. Do you have anything pink?" I asked her.

"No!" Luna told me, like pink was the worst thing she could think of.

"Yes!" Neville told me, in an of-course!-way.

* * *

By eight period, I was so happy to get to DADA. I mean, I'm good at DADA. I understand DADA. Nothing in Defence against the Dark Arts could mess me up.

Except maybe the really cute boy who turned around and asked me, "Hey, do you have a quill I could borrow?"

I just stared at him.

I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Dean Thomas, and I was like, thirteen. **(Please just go along with it, it wouldn't work if I said Michael Corner, for reasons that will be explained).** It didn't work out. But this one hit me like a speeding hippogriff. I smiled like the plastics had at me earlier, and held out a quill, which he gratefully told, and turned back to his work.

"Miss Weasley, can you give us a description?"

I hardly heard what Professor Snape was asking me. I was too busy looking at the back of Really-hot-guy-in-front-of-me's head. He was "so cute".

Everyone turned to stare at me. Oh Merlin. Had I said that out loud? "I mean, um, a Grindylow is a horned water-demon found in British and Irish lakes." I hoped that was the right answer.

"Correct, Miss Weasley." Snape waved his wand to make more writing appear on the hovering blackboard at the front of the classroom. "Now, For your homework, I would like..."

I zoned out, and rolled my eyes


	6. The House of Chang

**A/N –** Right. The results of the vote are as follows:

Seamus Finnigan – 7 votes

Draco Malfoy – 3 votes

Rolf Scamander – 1 vote

Thank you everyone who voted, either in the poll or in a review or PM. *gives evil glare* to all those who didn't vote :( not impressed. But because I love you all, I forgive you. I AM SO SORRY! I have been so busy with school work, that I haven't been able to update for ages! I am incredibly sorry, and I promise to update more frequently now it's the Christmas holidays.

**Also, please vote on my new poll if you can. I would really appreciate it! :D**

**One more thing. If anyone has any ideas for posh, old-fashioned, Gaunt family-worthy girls' names, I would be really grateful. I'm writing another fanfic about Morfin Gaunt's daughter (My OC), who is a typical Slytherin-and-proud-of-it, pureblood fanatic, if that helps :) I'm also cutting down my irritating A/Ns in the chapters, so if you want me to explain something, just review or PM me, and I'll be happy to clear your head.**

* * *

**She-who-wanted-hyphens:** Thankyou!

**Guest:** Thanks! No one that I know of is hating about Hermione, but don't worry, I have a good ending planned out for her, so she won't always be a complete bitch.

**Lord Jawblinneron:** Thankyou for that! I'm not American, so I don't know things like that; we don't have ROTC or JV jocks in England. Sorry about the A/Ns, I will try and stop putting them in the middle of the chapters, It's annoying even me!

**McFly-Busted-fan:** Thankyou for your explanation of ROTC and JV jocks! It's really helpful :)

**Aww-some-luvhp:** Thanks so much! It's people like you that keep me writing :) I promise to update more frequently now. I bet your fic will be just as good as mine, if not better. I'll make sure to read it! Also, I'll put Draco somewhere else in the fic, I promise! I love him too much to leave him out!

**Redheaded-raindrop:** Thankyou! I've been reading your stories 9I hope you don't mind) and they're really good. I'm actually the same age as you and have red hair too (maybe you don't, and it's just a penname, in which case this is kinda awkward). Anyway, you see that I took your advice. Thankyou!

**Pootie:** Thankyou! I apologize for my A/Ns; I am trying to cut down on them!

**Hoping4Better:** The ending is a lot different to that of Mean Girls, but not enough so it's completely OOC. Thankyou, though!

**Thepotionsmaster369:** Thankyou!

**Guest:** Thankyou so much! You are another example of why I keep writing; I love having really nice reviewers like you. Thankyou!

**Guest:** I'm not sure I quite understand. There is no Justin in Mean Girls, as far as I know :)

**LunaScamander17:** Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. I hope you don't mind, but I kinda looked at your profile. I've never had an Indonesian fan before (that I know of). That's so cool! I'm English, so yeah. Most of this will probably be in English, rather than American. Thanks again!

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH:** Here's your update! I will try harder, I promise!

I feel like a traitor, making Ginny an only child, but it doesn't fit with the story for her not to be. :(

**I did not make up Cho's patronus. Check out the Harry Potter Wiki, her patronus is listed on her profile.**

* * *

I wrote back to my parents that evening.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_My second day of school was fine. People aren't particularly nice, but I made some friends._

_I'll tell you in more detail next time I write._

_Love, Ginny xoxox_

* * *

(The next day)

Having lunch with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world and entering Girl World. And Girl World had a lot of rules.

'You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week...so, I guess...you picked today,' Hermione informed me, and I was reminded that I had also had a ponytail yesterday. 'Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. Well, I mean, not just you, like, any of us. Okay, look, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the Art Freaks,' I looked over to where Hermione was looking and saw Luna, Neville, and some boys in my potions class named Oliver Rivers and Kevin Entwhistle, putting ham on each other's faces and making weird noises. 'Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you, would you?'

"I wouldn't?" I decided just to go along with it, even though I was really confused.

'Right,' Hermione whispered. 'Oh, and it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong.'

"120 calories in 48 calories from fat'. What percent is that?" Cho wondered aloud, so I decided to solve her problem for her.

After living at home as an only child, I learnt muggle maths from my dad to pass some of my spare time.

'I'm pretty sure it's 40%' Hermione said.

'I'm only eating 30% calories from fat," Cho replied.

'It is 40%,' I told her. Cho gave me a weird look, so I explained how to work it out: "Well, 48 over 120 equals x over 100, and then you cross-multiply and get the value of x. You were right Hermione.'

Cho didn't care. 'Whatever. I'm having cheese fries (chips?)." She walked off to get them from further down the table.

Hermione sighed, and began to talk to me again. 'So, have you seen any guys who you think are cute yet?'

I relented. Maybe these girls could help me. "Well, there's this guy in my DADA class who's..."

"Who is it?" Hannah questioned me.

"He's a seventh year?" Hermione asked.

"His name's Harry Potter," I told them, but they just gasped.

'No!'

'No!' Hannah joined in.

'No!' Hermione repeated. 'You can't like Harry Potter. He's Cho's ex-boyfriend!'

'They went out for, like, six months!' Hannah added.

'Yeah, and then she was devastated when they broke up last spring!' Hermione said.

'I thought she dumped him for Michael Corner,' Hannah said.

"Regardless! Ex-boyfriends are just, off limits to friends. I mean, that's just like, the rules of feminism! Don't worry," she said, seeing my expression. "I'll never tell Cho what you said. It'll be our little secret.' She smiled, and Hannah nodded in agreement.

* * *

Even though I wasn't allowed to like Harry, I was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And talk to him? So when the bell rang in my next DADA class, I walked right behind him on the way out. I was just about to tap him on the back and strike up a friendly conversation when-

"Hey, Har-"

"Hey, you're that new girl, right? Ron's cousin?"

I blinked. In front of me was a boy I vaguely knew from some of my classes, though I didn't know his name.

"Yeah." _Get out my way,_ I inwardly hissed,_ I need to talk to Harry now_. Nut I smiled at him like the friendly girl I am.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan, captain of the Hogwarts Duelling Club. We do duelling contests against other wizarding schools, and we can get twice as much fun in it if we've got a girl, so, you should think about joining it," he said, his voice holding a thick Irish accent.

"Oh, you'd be perfect for it," said McGonagall, walking in and picking up a large pile of Transfiguration textbooks near the front desk.

"Yeah, definitely," I said, in a tone that suggested 'When Voldemort hands out cookies to St Mungo's patients'. But these people obviously didn't hear my sarcasm.

"Great. Let me give you my card," said Seamus, pulling something out his pocket and handing me a small piece of parchment which stated 'Seamus Finnigan, Duelling Club Captain/half-blood Gryffindor, available by patronus or owl' on it.

"Okay, so, er, think it over, 'cause we'd like to get cloaks. Like, special ones, with the Hogwarts crest on." He then picked up his bag and strode out the classroom.

I waited for McGonagall to leave with her pile of textbooks before promptly pointing me wand at the parchment and muttering "Incendio". There was no way I was joining their stupid duelling club, even if I was good at duelling.

* * *

I picked up my backpack later that day and strode down the hill over towards where the quidditch pitches and the Hogsmeade carriages were. That's when I saw Harry zooming around the pitch on his Firebolt, before he swiftly flew towards the ground and landed perfectly. I waved and smiled at him (no harm in that, right?) and he waved back. I smiled again, and that's when I heard the noise of thestrals behind me, although I couldn't see them, even if I turned around, which I did.

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping!"

It was Cho, Hermione and Hannah, sitting in a carriage seemingly with nothing pulling it, but I knew better. Cho's like one of those muggle Barbie dolls my dad used to get me when he hoped that I'd grow up loving muggles too. I'd never seen anyone so glamorous.

We arrived in Hogsmeade and started to walk around, me tucking my hands into the pockets of my jeans under Neville's over-size pink polo t-shirt.

"So, how are you finding Hogwarts?" Cho asked me.

"It's good. I think I'm joining the Duelling Club," I told her.

"No!" Cho told me.

"No!" chimed in Hannah and Hermione.

"You cannot do that, that is social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky to have us to guide you!" Cho exclaimed.

"I looked sideways and saw Luna in The Three Broomsticks, drinking a mug of Butterbeer. She smiled at me from through the window, and I smiled back as I walked past.

We arrived at the end of Hogmeade, where you could see the Shrieking Shack from behind a charmed fence that allowed no one past it, and I looked at everyone peering at it from behind the fence. It kinda reminded me of Christmas at The Burrow, when my cousins came to stay. There were boys kicking each other out of the way to get a better look at it, and first years trying to climb over the fence, and yelling out in surprise when they were sent flying and landed in a heap over by the post office, bruises forming on their legs but otherwise unharmed.

"Oh Merlin, there's Ron!' said Hermione in a rush, staring at Madam Puddifoot's cafe, where Ron was sitting with a girl with brown curly hair on an outside table, drinking pink, dainty cups of tea and chatting.

'There he is," said Hannah, spotting them.

"And he's with Lavender Brown!" Hermione gave a small gasp.

"I hear they're going out," Hannah told her. I personally couldn't see what she saw in my cousin, him being a complete prat most of the time, but that was up to her, I guess.

"Wait. Ron's not going out with Lavender. No. He cannot blow you off like that. He is such a little skeeze. Give me my wand," she told Hermione, who took it out one of the side pockets on her Twilfits and twinings handbags and handed the wand over.

"You're not going to hex him, right?" she asked Cho.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?' Cho asked her, and closed her eyes. "Expecto Patronum!"

A swan formed from the silvery mist that came out of her wand. "Find Lavender Brown's mum, and tell her this: Hi, this is Griselda Marchbanks of the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Education. I have her OWL results. If you could have her give me a call as soon as she can? It's urgent, thank you!"

The swan spread its wings and flew down the corridor.

"She's not going out with anyone," Cho told us, and I had to smile. Cho was far more smart than I had given her credit for.

Hermione and Hannah were laughing as well.

"Okay, that was so fetch!" Hermione laughed, and Hannah started laughing too. I had to admit, it was quite funny. But as we were about to leave, I looked over at Lavender and saw an owl drop a red letter on the table between her and Ron. It was almost certain to be from her mum, and I didn't want to be around for that letter to start howling, so I quickly caught up with the others.

* * *

We got back on a carriage and headed into another part of town I hadn't been to before. This part of Hoqsmeade was an area of big, fancy posh houses with fountains and huge driveways, and I quickly guessed we were heading for Regina's house. We pulled up outside a huge house with a unicorn-modelled fountain and lots of flowers and shrubs around the driveway. The house itself was lovely.

"Wow! Your house is really nice," I told Cho. It was probably three times the size of the houses in Ottery St Catchpole, after all.

"I know right?" She smiled at me, and walked in.

Hermione stayed behind with me briefly. "Make sure you check out her mum's boob job. They're hard as rocks!" She walked inside, and I frowned slightly before following The Plastics inside.

"I'm home!" yelled Cho, not bothering to take her shoes off at the door. "Hey, Kai Lee!" she said to a girl who looked like a small version of Cho, complete with the waterfall of black glossy hair and slim figure, who was dancing along to some game or TV programme or something. Clearly Cho's family weren't all into blood purity and that if they had a TV. (I knew what it was called as we had one at home. My dad's obsessed with muggles).

"Hey!" the little girl turned around and smiled before turning back to her dancing.

"Hey, hey, hey! How're my best girlfriends?" Cho's mum came in as we entered the kitchen. She was wearing a tight pink jumper and pink tracksuit bottoms ad was holding an enormous white fluffy cat. Other than that, she was like an older version of Cho and Kai Lee.

"Hey Mrs Chang!" Hermione replied. "This is Ginny."

"Hello Sweetheart," Cho's mum said. "Welcome to our home." Then she put down the cat, and reached out for a hug. I accepted, but during the hug I could feel the 'rock-hard boob job' digging into me, and it hurt. I winced, but luckily no one noticed.

"'Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy. There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a normal mum; I'm a cool mum, right Cho?"

"Please stop talking," Cho replied, leaving the room.

"Okay. I'mna make you girls a treat!" She said, sashaying off back into the kitchen.

* * *

We went off to Cho's room, which was the poshest and nicest room I'd ever been in. It had a light pink four-poster bed with a small seat at the end with lots of pink cushions and a large mirror on one wall and a proper sofa with a vase of flowers on a table nearby.

"This is your room?" I asked astounded. My parents' room wasn't half as nice as this room.

"It was my parents' room, but I made them trade with me," she replied smugly. I would never be able to swap bedrooms with my parents in a million years.

Hannah went over to the stereo, and put on some music. Apparently the TV wasn't the only muggle thing in this house.

"Hey, put on 98.8," Cho said.

"How do I work this thing again?" asked Hannah.

"Look, I'll just do it," Cho answered, and a second later a loud, rock song was filling the air. I didn't look over at them once, however, as I had found a picture of Harry and Cho with their arms round each other pinned to her closet. In the picture, Cho was wearing a deep purple knee-length dress with a tiara and red lipstick. By the amounts of hearts and golden cherubs in the background, I'd have said this picture was taken in Madam Puddifoot's on Valentine's day, and by the look on Harry's face, he wasn't too happy to be in that particular cafe, but he looked like he was having a great time with Cho. My heart sunk a little bit.

"Ginny, do you even know who sings this?" Cho asked me, taking off her Ravenclaw cardigan.

I turned away from the photo and moved towards Cho. "Umm, The Weird Sisters?"

Cho laughed. "I love her! She's like a martian!" she told Hermione and Hannah, like I wasn't here.

"Merlin, my hips are huge!" came Hannah's voice from the mirror, and that attracted Hermione and Cho's attention.

"Oh, please, I hate my calves," Hermione moaned, going over to the mirror to groan about all her flaws.

"At least you two can wear halter tops. I've got shoulders like a guy," Cho joined in, also at the mirror.

I used to think there was just 'fat' or 'skinny'. Apparently there's a lot of things that can be wrong about your body.

"My hairline is so weird."

"My pores are huge."

"My nailbeds suck."

Then they all looked at me, prompting me to start complaining about myself. I'd never thought about it much; my mum had always hammered it into my head that it wasn't the outside that mattered, it was the inside, and that I was pretty, but I couldn't exactly tell them that. So I told them the first thing I could think of.

"I have really bad breath in the morning."

"Ew." Replied Hannah.

I wasn't sure if they wanted me to say anything else, but luckily I was saved from answering by Cho's mum coming with four pumpkin juices (well, it looked like it. It could have been orange firewhiskey for all I know.

"Hey, you guys! Happy Hour is from four to six!" She told us happily.

"Thanks," I said, taking one, while the others came over to take theirs. "Umm, is there Alcohol in this?"

Cho's mum gasped. "Oh Melin, Honey, no! What kindof a mother do you think I am?" She laughed "Why? Do you want a little bit? 'Cause if you're gonna drink, I'd rather you do it in the house."

"No thank you," I replied.

"So, you guys," Cho's mum said, picking up the white cat and seating herself on the sofa. "What is the 411? What has everybody been up to? What is the hot gossip? What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?"

We stopped listening to her half-way through, when the cat began to attack her chest, specically the 'rock-hard boob job'.

"Mum!" Cho had noticed by this stage too. "Could you go and do your hair?"

"Okay. You girls keep me young. I love you so much. She picked up the empty tray and the cat that was still stacking her chest, though she hadn't noticed, and left the room.

* * *

More in a few days! This chapter was far too long, so I had to cut in two. 11 pages of Microsoft Word! That's the biggest chapter I've ever written! Hope it was worth the wait!


	7. The Bitch Bible

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Mean Girls. And Harry Potter. And Pretty Little Liars. And Doctor Who. And the whole of England. And a mansion in America... You get the idea.

(If only ;_;)

By the way, Megan Jones, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin are actually in the Golden Trio's year in HP. If you don't believe me, check out Pottermore (I'm DraconisBlood28494, if you want to add me).

**I need ideas for the teacher who's caught making out with a student in the projector room! PM or review, because I have no idea and I can't really continue without it. Although, saying that, I've been watching AVPSY (A Very Potter Senior Year) and I'm thinking maybe Lockheart?**

* * *

"Oh Merlin, I remember this!' cried Hannah, pulling a pink furry book off Cho's bookshelf. The book looked innocent enough... until I noticed the fangs that were clamped together over the covers, holding the book tightly shut.

I was about to warn Hannah about the fangs, but before I could do anything Hermione had already taken the book off her and slid two fingers along the spine, as if stroking it, and the book purred and fell open at the first page.

'Urgh, I haven't looked at that in like, forever,' Cho commented.

"Check it out, Ginny, it's our 'Burn Book'," Hermione told me, holding the book out for me to see. "So, we cut out girls' pictures from the yearbook, and then we wrote comments."

'Bitch Bible', more like,' I thought, scanning the page in front of me, but I didn't say anything.

The first page was stereotypical of the rest of the book, showing a picture of a girl with blond hair and braces grinning at the camera, and the words 'Lisa Turpin is an ugly twat who will never get laid' written underneath.

'How can they possibly be this bitchy?' I asked myself. In my head, of course.

"Mandy Brocklehurst takes Viagra with her porridge in the morning," read out Hannah.

"Eww, how can she eat that stuff?" asked Hermione, disgusted.

"Wait – isn't Viagra meant for guys to take?" That was me, by the way.

Cho put her drink down and came over to join us. "Exactly," she told me, and I repressed the urge to slap her around the face.

"Megan Jones," Hermione continued. "She totally got off with Dean Thomas's broomstick.'

"What does 'got off' mean?' I wondered aloud, and Cho laughed at me again.

"There you go again,' she laughed. 'It means she snogged it, made out with it, however you wanna put it."

"Loony Lovegood," Hermione read, and my head snapped up and to the page Hermione was reading from, where a picture of Luna holding a copy of 'The Quibbler' and wearing a pair of spentrespecs was stuck on the page.

"Who is that?" asked Hannah, pointing to Neville, who was behind Luna in the picture.

"I think it's that kid Neville."

"Yeah, he's almost too gay to function," I remembered Luna's words from the other day.

Hannah and Hermione started snorting with laughter.

"That's funny. Put that i there," Cho told us, and Hermione grabbed a quill off the shelf to add in the phrase.

But I felt bad now. What if it was only okay when Luna said it?

I just hoped she'd never find out.


End file.
